


Compare & Contrast

by Michaelstories95



Category: 5 toubun no hanayome, Gotoubun no Hanayome, Quintessential Quintuplets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: While studying at a café Futaro gets a surprise run-in and question from Miku.Story told through Futaro's perspective.





	Compare & Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any and all critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.

Man I finally get a day of not having to watch and babysit those five genteicly insane sisters. A day of nothing but me and my studies, and with the steady pay for the tutoring I can finally go to the nice little cafe down the street from the aparment, which is a quiet place where not too many people go. Most of the ones in here are like me, high schoolers or college students trying to study in peace, or just workers who wants to get a quick little break from their jobs. The food here protains mainly to bread or small sandwhichs, coffee and juice, and small candies which helps to stay energized or focused. The music is nice and smooth orchestras or some new music that is also soothing which helps keep the mood relaxed and steady. Yeah this place is the best to sit back relax and read my no-  
"Futaro?" Said a voice that sends chills and shivers down my spine. The monotoned, but strangely sweet, voice of Miku Nakano. One of the five sisters that I am tutoring and struggling to make sure passes so my finacial future is bright.  
"Miku? What are you doing here?" I ask while collecting the note cards I dropped from the shock.  
"Mmmm, I ran across this place a while back and always come here when I have some free time and want to relax. It's a nice place." Miku says, while sitting at my table. "Why are you here Futaro? I've never seen you here before."  
"Well I just started coming here, since before we were very specific about our spending, but with the current employment of tutoring you guys I have the leisure to do things like this now. So in a way thank you." Which is true, thanks to these sisters and their terrible grades I was able to come across stable income that matches store managers.  
" Do you like it here?"  
"Huh?" I ask, seeing Miku looking down and a little sheepish.  
Then she looks up at me and repeats her question. "Do you like the cafe Futaro?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah I like how quiet it is, the food, the music, atmosphere," I say while watching Miku have a nice smile across her face...until I say." It's a great place to sit down and do some good studying."  
Now she has a dejected face that only stays for a few seconds before she starts laughing. "Honestly, if you didn't say that it wouldn't soud like I was talking to you Futaro."  
"Whatever, still surprised to see you here on the day off you five requested for." And studied to pass a quick quiz that allowed them to have this day off too.  
"Well, none of us stayed at the apartment so it would of been boring there. Itsuki went to the library to get some new book, Nino went to the salon, Yotsuba's helping the basketball team, and Ichika has work."  
"So your plan was to come here and....."  
"I um, well..." She struggles to say through a hard blush and fiddiling with her phone, which only means one thing. "I came across this documentary about Uesugi Kenshin and wanted to listen to it while drinking mahjog tea. A listed favorite of Kenshin's."  
Figures, Miku being a high school girl in love with old warlords and samurais, would be estatic for more insight into one of the most famous swordsman of the warring states era.

"What will the documentary be covering?"  
After I ask that she looks up beaming. "It's going to cover some of his battles, and the rumor of him possibly being a woman. Also, some of relations with the other sengoku generals, how he vocalized respect for his enemies who he knew on personal levels."  
"Sounds like it'll be pretty long, what's the length of it?"  
"Oh, it's uh two hours and fourteen minuets long." She says with such ease as if it was a thirty second clip.  
"Wow, you know if you and your sister's put that much effort into your studies I wouldn't have to go through so much trouble to tutor you all." I say, but after that statement Miku flinches a little and looks down a little red again.  
She fidgets around a bit, but then she looks up at me sheepishly then ask. "Futaro, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think about all of us.....and, who do you like best out of all of us?"  
Whoa, that was really random, and has me completely stomped like when I was asked what my relationship with the sisters were. I mean I do see them all, even Nino, as friends now after dealing with them for a couple of months now. I can have a decent conversation and study sessions with them all as well, but I wasn't thinking past get them to graduation, not even if I would ever see them again after that or anything. So I think I'm going to answer very carefully.

"Well, all of you girls are really crazy honestly. Itsuki can study for three days and make a maximum of a D. Yotsuba would help the devil if he asked for a favor. Nino is so conceited, she could of met Cleopatra and told her to use different eyeliner to highlight her eyes. Ichika is so playful she wouldn't miss a chance too tease me while we're being held hostage and tortured."  
"Those are harsh words Futaro." She says with a disgruntled face, then it switches to a bashful look and asks. "What about me?"  
"Miku your a history nerd fan girl that for some reason can't spread that same energy and devotion to your other subjects, you pout instead of stating what upsets you, you sleep walk, stare into space and-"  
"Futaro I think I get it you can stop now." She interrupts me while donning a dejected look.  
"And you, just like your sisters, are some of the best people I've ever met. Even with the lack of trust and abundance of hate you guys gave me when we first met. I'm really happy you guys came around and treat me as a friend." I say with a slight smile, and it grows when I see Miku's. "Now if I could just fix all you of your stupidity it would be per-" My sentenced is dowsed out by the tea Miku was drinking, and she's swapped her smile for her usual pout. "Geez Futaro," She says then her smile makes a comeback. "What are we going to do you?" Damn it, this is why these sisters are so hard to deal with. But if I didn't deal with them, I wonder if I would of been having as much fun as I've been this year. "By the way Futaro can you buy me another tea please?" Well one thing's for sure, I wouldn't of had so many headaches this year.

Speaking of headaches I hear three more ringing in my ear.  
"Miku, why are you here with the loser?" Nino yells  
"Oh my, you two having secret dates now? How scandalous." Ichika says laughing, while Miku blushes up.  
"Geez, you really are always in these weird situations with one of us all the time aren't you?" Itsuki says while giving me her usual disturbed by me look.  
"Say Futaro," Miku says while getting up. "why not spend the rest of the day with us? Yotsuba has a basketball game today and we're going because she complained that we never go to see her play anything."  
Ichika walks behind me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Yeah Teach, join us and we can all be bored together. By the way why are you wet?"  
"UGH, stop wasting our time and come with us already! Its not like you were going to anything but study so hurry up." Nino says frantically.  
"Uesugi just come with us, it'll be nice to support us somewhere outside of the classroom. A tutor should support his students everywhere anyway." Itsuki says with a slight smile.  
Geez, these girls are so demanding and pushy for everything aside from studying. "Sure why not, but I would prefer to go change clothes. I doubt you guys want to be around a guy who smells like Uesugi Kenshin's favorite tea on him would you, Miku."  
"I don't know Futaro that sounds quite nice, now let's go together." She says with her hand outstretched and surrounded by her sisters that drive me insane. But when I take it I realize, I never answered her second question of which of the five I like best. Oh well, I can figure that out later.


End file.
